


amami goes to the gym

by kazuichisbeanie



Series: amami does things [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BUFF BOI, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: stronk.





	amami goes to the gym

**Author's Note:**

> author's note tojomami is underrated as fuck i didn't do it justice for obvious reasons

"Amami, can you please hand me that jar of tomato sauce?" toj ass-k

 

rantarnage mutant ninja turtles was helpin his gurl toj in thh kitche because he' sgoood guy like that

 

"lokl nope" he say as reahc for jarr but his armamis (amami arms) are weak as sshit an d he fuckng dropped it waht a bitfhc

 

"FUCK" he whispr. "my noodl arms hav failed me agaain"

 

"Oh, that's a shame... Himiko gets cranky if she doesn't get the right sauce. I suppose I can always just go out for more," toojo sihhed

 

"nnnnNNnNnO. i'm'na fucikgin get u more." A.M. radio screecjhd.

 

"I would appreciate it if you did. Perhaps you could stop by the gym and say hello to Momota and Harukawa, since they started working there today?"

 

"thinking emoji" ambulance backflipd out the door and kept on going until he got to the gym. you'd think he'd be strong enough by then anyways

 

"WASSUP U FUCKOS" he yeld into the abyss

 

"oh god it's him" karuhawa sad

 

meanwhile moth, who was helpin some random fuckin kid do leg shit immediately disregarded him and his wellbeing to say hi to aminoacid. the kid died instantly. press F to get destroyed lol

 

"YO U GET BUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

 

"k"

 

rpotato walkde up to a treadmil. he kickcd it

 

"why did you just kick the treadmill" hakurawa sighed

 

"a tredmill took one of my ssistrs"

 

"how"

 

"sure did" he crabwalked over to some weights. and someone doing the weights. he crabwalked over to someone and started bench pressing them.

 

Hello Shuchie.

 

"leav me aloen amityville" he begg

 

"no"

 

america'sfunniesthomevideos carrid shuichie out o fthe jim and bakc hoem

 

"I GOT U UR SHIT" he said

 

"Umm... are you implying I cook Saihara?"

 

he wasnt even tryn to escape fuckn pusswagon

 

"YES" amazon say

 

"sure" shuchie agre

 

"ur my food ulueeleluleulelulelelululueluleulluule"


End file.
